


A Shot in the Dark

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Durincest, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Genderbending, Implied Pregnancy, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, body shame, dubcon, fem!Kili, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has never been very confident about her own body. She's not a great beauty like her mother. But one night in Mirkwood just might be able to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This one actually isn't a prompt. It just sort of came to me. I wanted to see Kili with a vagina getting sexed up…and sexed up she has been. Heheh, I may just write more fem!Kili. Fair warning, I've painted Tauriel a little darker in this ficlet, but she's certainly not all bad. She just…kinda seems to me like she might prefer women (though that could, of course, be my own preference speaking, teeheehee).

Kili didn't expect to be taken from her cell so soon after being put there and she and her brother were understandably wary when two of the elven guards came for her.

"What do you want with him?" Fili demanded when they insisted she come. As all of the others did whenever they were in the presence of outsiders, her brother was concealing her identity as the only female in their company. Bilbo had actually only recently learned that she was a woman.

"The captain of the guard would speak with the little one," the guard said, reaching for Kili's arm. Immediately, Fili was between them.

"What if he doesn't want to?"

"Fili, don't. It'll be all right," she insisted, willingly submitting herself to the guards. Certainly, she was fine with risking harm to herself, but her brother was another matter altogether.

"Kili!" he tried to fight, throwing himself at the bars as the cell was locked between them. Kili reached through to briefly touch his cheek.

"It'll be all right," she repeated, thumb running over her beloved's cheek only once before she was led away. She could hear him shouting all the way out from the cells.

She was led to another chamber far from where her comrades were being kept and left alone. It seemed to her that she waited a long time before another elf came to her. Kili had been told it would be the captain of the guard, of course, but she was still almost surprised to see the red-headed elf again…the one who had helped her out with the spiders. She would admit under _no_ amount of torture that she'd had to be rescued. Tauriel smiled at her, but there was something more in her smile that Kili wasn't sure she liked.

"So dwarf," the elven captain began, circling her, "how is it to be the only woman among that gaggle of ruffians?"

At first, Kili was shocked. No outsider had ever discerned her true gender before, not once…and this she-elf somehow saw right through her. How?

"What…what are you talking about?" she asked, pitching her voice even deeper than she usually did to compensate.

Again, Tauriel smiled that smile. "Let us not play games, you and I. I _know_ you are no man… _Princess_ Kili."

"Even if that were true…how would you know a thing like that?" she asked, stuttering slightly. "You elves wouldn't understand the beauty of a dwarf woman," she tried to scoff, but was unable to completely shake off the look in the she-elf's eyes.

"I know this…because I do not find men attractive. I never have, not once in my life. I knew the truth the moment I found you beautiful, Kili…even covered in spider webs."

Faintly, Kili felt herself blush. Even among dwarves, she was not considered a great beauty, not like her mother. Of course, Uncle and all the rest told her she was pretty, but only in the way one tells a child she's pretty. Only one had ever called her beautiful with a look of desire in his eyes. Fili…her One…the one her soul had been made for, as his had been made for her. She loved Fili with all her heart…and yet she couldn't help the tremor that ran through her body at Tauriel's gaze upon her.

"Well, that…that's just ridiculous," Kili continued to deny. "What would a she-elf know about a dwarf woman?"

"Well…let's just play it straight, then," the elf said, unlacing her breeches and slipping the clothing down to her thighs, revealing her dripping, hairless sex, already flushed with want. Kili took a step back, feeling a pang of something deep within her loins as her mouth went dry.

"This is what is between my legs, Kili. What will I find when I slip my hands down your trousers? A man's fragile parts…or the delicious, dripping wet sex of a woman? And what's under that tunic? A flat, bare plain…or large, beautiful mountains of fair flesh?" she asked, moving in on Kili. The young dwarf backed up until Tauriel had her pinned against the wall, her face at the perfect height to behold her sex, the scent of her desire filling her nose. Almost against her will, Kili felt herself begin to grow wet.

She was engaged to her brother…bound to him…and she loved him more than her own life…but nothing like this had ever happened to her before, and she didn't know what to do. There was just something so erotic about all this…something so explicit and exotic that she just couldn't help the flame she felt ignite between her legs.

"Please…" she begged, turning her face away. "Don't do this to me. I…I'm betrothed. I'm going to be married. I _love_ him. _Please…_ "

"Him?" Tauriel repeated, a spark of disdain in her voice as she knelt before Kili. "Does he ever pleasure you? I'll bet the only thing he's interested in is sticking his prick in you and getting off in you…watching you grow fat with his children. I'll bet the sex you have is so vanilla, it would put a wizard to sleep."

" _No,_ " Kili cried out, feeling tears prick at her eyes. "It's not like that!" It was true they weren't very adventurous, but that was only because they were so new to each other. They'd only been sleeping together a few years now. "He loves me!"

"Then you can say I took you by force…if it will make you feel better. Tell him you didn't want it…even though I can _see_ how much you do," she taunted quietly, leaning in to steal a kiss from Kili's lips. She didn't welcome it…but she didn't exactly resist, either. She was so wet, she could feel herself dripping. Then Tauriel began to kiss her neck, and between kisses, she spoke. "Or perhaps…an arrangement could be reached. Maybe…if you open your legs for me now…I'd be willing to turn a blind eye to any plot you dwarves might have…or I could just carelessly drop a key when I'm patrolling," she suggested mildly, hands beginning to undo Kili's belt.

"You…you mean you'd…let us go?" Kili asked, her voice returning to its normal range as Tauriel's hands slipped inside her trousers.

"I didn't say _that,_ " Tauriel crooned as she slipped Kili's trousers and small clothes down, revealing her soaking, throbbing sex. "I only said I might be a little lax in my duties. What do you think…pretty Kili?" she asked, looking up into her eyes.

Kili was utterly torn. She needed for Tauriel to touch her…to put her slender fingers to her clit and touch her until she was gushing with cum…but just as desperately, she didn't want to betray Fili. She wanted to remain faithful to him…but maybe…if she did this…they could be free? The quest hung in the balance…and one tiny moment of pleasure with Tauriel was all it would take to see it through. Fili would understand…wouldn't he?

" _Fine!_ " she finally cried out, closing her eyes tightly "Do…do what you want with me, elf. Just…just for tonight…my body's yours."

"Trust me, lovely Kili, one night is all I need…a night you will never be able to forget."

With that, Tauriel put her mouth on Kili's sex. Kili whimpered in unwanted pleasure as the elf's tongue traced the entirety of her vulva, leaving nothing unmolested. As her full lips moved up, just north of the spot Kili really _needed_ her touch, Tauriel slipped a finger inside her, pushing up into the soft, tight heat of her pliant body, fingering her gently. Kili's fingers involuntarily scrabbled at the wall behind her as she felt her thighs begin to quiver. Then she felt Tauriel's tongue press against her clit, swirling around the undulating bundle of nerves. Kili's head fell back and she cried out, her voice rising even higher in pitch.

"Oh…oh…T-Tauriel…r-right there. Oh…oh, Mahal… _AH!_ "

Kili gave a loud cry of pleasure as her orgasm came upon her, washing through her in waves of bliss. Tauriel continued to lick and suck, pushing her far past the point of overstimulation. Kili knew she would have collapsed if Tauriel hadn't been holding her up. She was weeping in painful pleasure when Tauriel finally let go of her abused sex, allowing her to slide down and rest in her lap. Kili whimpered when she felt her overly sensitive sex press against Tauriel's belly. She was weeping openly now.

"Th-there. Are…are you happy?" Kili asked, her voice trembling. Chuckling gently, Tauriel lifted her face up and kissed her... _hard_ …forcing her tongue into her mouth and making her taste her own fluids.

"Oh, we're far from finished, lovely one. I haven't had my pleasure yet…and I mean to make you scream many times more before I let you go," Tauriel said, that same half-tesaing, half-mocking smile on her face. Then, with another kiss, she lifted Kili in her arms as if she weighed nothing at all, easily carrying her over to a table that stood at the opposite end of the chamber. Sitting her down, she slowly started to strip Kili all the way out of her trousers. All the while, she luxuriated over the young dwarf's thatch of curly pubic hair.

"Mm…so dark and curly…and wet and musky," Tauriel sighed, burying her nose in the thicket. "Elves don't…have body hair. I love being able to see rare sights like this," she continued, pressing several soft kisses to the hair she so worshipped, and Kili would admit…that to be thought of as something rare and beautiful…flattered her just a little. As her breathing began to speed up again her legs tightened subtly around the captain. Tauriel seemed to shiver at the tightening of her thighs.

"And now…let's see what you've got under here," Tauriel said, slipping her fingers just under the hemline of Kili's tunic and easily slipping it over her head, revealing the binding vest she always wore when away from the safety of home.

"Well," the elf maid began, now beginning to sound a little exasperated, "the dwarves are certainly eager to guard their _treasure,_ I'll grant them that." With that, she began to undo the buttons on the vest, laying a kiss to Kili's soft skin for every button she popped open. When Kili's big, beautiful boobs bounced into view, the elf's breath nearly caught. Reaching forward with both hands, she gripped the soft, sensitive globes in her strong fingers, squeezing firmly and gently. Kili whimpered when she felt her nipples harken to the she-elf's touch.

"Perfect," Tauriel praised as she fondled her supple breasts. "This is exactly what I wanted. You're so _beautiful,_ Kili. Why do you keep yourself hidden away like this?"

Kili was already lost in pleasure once again, and even if she hadn't been, she had no real answer. It was how dwarves did things. She sometimes even wore the binding vest at home. In truth, her boobs were much too big to be considered truly beautiful…everything about her had always been too big…too tall…just a little bit too un-dwarvish. It had been that way to everyone except Fili, at least. _He_ would undress her gently…praise every inch of her body as he made love to her. _He_ would slip the binding vest from her, scolding her for wearing it…then they would lie on their bed and he would do nothing but kiss her large, lovely breasts for hours on end. Tauriel seemed to worship her large boobs just as much, laying her tongue and lips to them when she'd had enough play with her hands. She sucked at Kili's nipples like a babe at the breast, lavishing attention with her very talented tongue.

She worked at Kili until she was a writhing mess, laid out completely naked on the table…and just when the young princess didn't think she could take anymore, Tauriel put her fingers back to her entrance, beginning to thrust up inside her vagina with all four fingers plus her thumb. Kili cried out as the hand entered her, bucking up wantonly against the elf maid.

"Ah…hnn…T-Tauriel…oh, _Tauriel!_ H-harder…p-please… _harder!_ " she begged. She was _so close._

Tauriel smiled down at the weeping, begging little princess as she leaned down to kiss her. Kili kissed back enthusiastically, grinding even harder.

"I can feel how _wet_ you are," the she-elf said as she thrust even harder. "Soaking wet…all for me. I can feel the slickness of you dripping down my fingers and gathering in my palm. You're _so lovely,_ Kili…and such a pretty little _slut._ You _like_ this. You _like_ being fucked by a woman, don't you. No woman I've ever been with before has ever come this much. This table is _covered_ with your slick…and it will still be clinging to you when you return to your _husband._ Let us see what he thinks of you _now,_ my pretty one," she said, the words both sharp and tender in Kili's ears…both penetrating and soothing.

Kili didn't care anymore. She didn't care how badly this elf shamed her. She didn't care that she might lose her honor and her brother-husband all in one night. She was so lost in the heat and the lust and the pleasure…all she cared about was coming, the growing orgasm that was soon to fill her body. She _needed_ it…and deep down she knew…knew that she had never come so hard in all her life.

"Tauriel," she whispered, her voice weak with pleasure and desire and despair and self-hatred. "Fuck me. Just _fuck me,_ you cursed elf!"

"As you wish…my _princess!_ " Tauriel hissed, angling her hand for one last good thrust. Her strike pounded against the spongy, sensitive tissue on the upper wall of the little princess' vagina…and in that moment, Kili came completely undone.

Kili screamed as she came, a wordless sound of ultimate pleasure as her climax ripped through her body. She felt herself gushing as every nerve in her body caught fire, burning with pleasure. Tauriel didn't even give her a chance to recover before climbing on top of her, her breasts bared to her eyes.

"Touch me," Tauriel ordered, her voice thick with lust. "Put your hands on me, Kili."

Her body still being ridden by the orgasm, Kili didn't even think about it. She grabbed the she-elf's breasts in both hands, roughly squeezing the tender flesh, as if obeying her words might make this sinful pleasure last longer. She squeezed and fondled, kissed, licked, and sucked, even bit a few times, loving the feel of the tender flesh filling her mouth, and the sound of the elf maid moaning above her. All too soon it seemed, those lovely breasts were taken away from her…and she was presented with something infinitely softer, hotter, wetter, and so much more beautiful.

"Put your mouth on me, Princess. Put your tongue to my clit and drink of my sweetness…as I have drunk of yours."

Again, Kili obeyed, still barely recovered from the strength of the orgasm. She buried her tongue in the bundle of sensitive flesh, feeling it pulse deliciously against her as the she-elf groaned in pleasure. Granted, she was nowhere near as elegant nor skilled as Tauriel herself was…but she could tell her elven lover was enjoying what she was doing, her mouth slack with moans and her hips jerking against her mouth. After a time, the elf maid stiffened above her and gasped, her back arching as she came, her hot juices flowing onto Kili's tongue and down her chin.

When the orgasm had finally finished riding the captain's body, she rolled to her side on the table, holding Kili's head firmly between her legs, face buried in her vulva. Having nowhere else to go, Kili simply lay there, enjoying the feel of the elf's bare, wet sex beneath her tongue. When Tauriel finally released her, she rolled onto her back, just breathing in and out for several minutes.

"Does that…satisfy you…elf witch?" Kili bit out, not looking at her. Tauriel chuckled as she pulled herself to her knees once more.

"It's a start. Believe me, princess under the mountain, you have not yet _begun_ to imagine all the ways I can make you scream. You will be here with me all night. Perhaps I will even take you to my bed," she said, pushing a knee between Kili's legs and sliding all the way up to her vulva, her knee squelching sinfully in the copious amounts of slick still gathered there.

"I hope you're ready for me, Kili."

XxX

By the time she was led back to the cell she shared with Fili, Kili was completely disheveled. She knew she _looked_ like the wild, violent, passionate sex she'd just had. Tauriel had made sure of it. The she-elf had in fact taken her back to her own quarters…and she had kept her screaming and coming until the small hours of the morning. Then she had redressed her and led her back to the dungeon, hair all in a wild tangle and clothing hardly presentable. She could still feel the cold wetness clinging to her thighs…and the two items clutched in her hands…the two things Tauriel hadn't allowed her to put back on. One of them, she wasn't even sure she wanted.

"Kili, what happened to you?" Fili demanded as he raced to her. Kili flinched away from him, though, making herself small against the cell bars and sinking to the floor. She could hear Tauriel laughing quietly as she walked away. When she looked up at her brother, she knew he could smell the sex on her…and she could see his eyes widen in horror when he saw what she was holding: her binding vest and her small clothes…soaking wet and reeking of her juices.

"What have they done to you?" he whispered as he knelt before her. "What did those vile pointy ears do?"

"She…she fucked me," Kili whispered, not quite looking at him.

"You mean…she _raped_ you?" Fili tried to clarify, once more reaching out to touch her, but again Kili flinched away.

"Not…not exactly," she said, clutching her undergarments just a little tighter, feeling the stickiness of her cum moisten her palm as the fluid leached from the soft fabric.

"You…let her?" Fili asked, feeling a tiny twinge of pain in his heart.

"She…said she would let us go…if I…if I spread my legs for her…so I let her…but I…I _liked_ it," she hissed, burying her face in her knees as she began to cry. Tauriel had told her she didn't have to admit to this, but lying to Fili had never once crossed her mind. He would know of her unfaithfulness…and if he rightly decided he couldn't be with her anymore…she would have no one to blame but herself.

Fili didn't back away in disgust as she'd expected, though…didn't look away nor offer words of anger or betrayal. Instead, he folded her into his arms, holding her close and not allowing her to push him away.

"Do you love her, Kili?" he asked her. She felt her heart break a little more at the sound of the hurt in his voice.

" _No!_ " she hissed harshly against his ear, not even needing to think about it. Already she was allowing herself to sink into the embrace. "I don't…know what happened. I love _you,_ Sannadad…but she just…she made me feel so _good_. She…did things to my body no one's ever done before…not even you."

Contrary to what Tauriel seemed to believe, she had not been the first woman Kili had been with. She and Fili had understood from a young age that they were bound in soul…bond mates…but it had taken a great deal longer for them to come into their sexual identities and maturity. They had both fooled around with several other dwarves their age, both male and female, before finally coming together themselves. Kili had known the sweet press of a woman's wet heat…had felt the gentle roll of curves beneath her hands…as well as the gentle give of lovely breasts fondled in eager hands in the still watches of the night. She was no blushing virgin…and yet Tauriel had made her cry out as if experiencing pleasure for the first time.

"Will…will you show me?" Fili asked, sounding almost nervous. Kili slowly moved to look up at him, surprise in her eyes. The first thing she saw was the way her future husband blushed.

"What?"

"Well…if she made you feel things you've never felt… _I'd_ like to know how to make you feel like that. Will you…show me?"

Kili thought on it for several moments. She had been expecting anger and hurt…and while there was _some_ hurt…Fili was accepting her. He was accepting what had happened and he was moving on. It seemed…that even after the events of the previous night…Fili still loved her…loved her more than anything.

"Fili…would…would you go down on me?" she asked him, still feeling nervous.

At this, Fili's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. If she didn't know better, she would almost say she could see a little drool gathering at the corner of his mouth.

"You…you mean you would let me kiss your inner lips…Namadith?" he asked. Kili nodded, dropping the things she held and raising a hand to his cheek. "But I thought…I thought you weren't comfortable with-"

"She did it to me last night," she explained, fear in her eyes as she ran her thumb over his cheek. "I want to know…what it feels like…when _you_ kiss me there."

"Do you want me…to do it now?" Fili asked her, trying not to sound too eager. Offering him a nervous smile, Kili nodded again, subtly parting her legs. Keeping eye contact with her, Fili reached down to undo her belt, tentatively slipping a hand inside her trousers…now the only thing that concealed her sex.

Kili groaned softly when she felt Fili sink his fingers into her vulva. By some miracle, she began to feel desire stirring within her once more, and she simply lay against the bars, allowing herself to feel the pleasure and the relief as he gently massaged her genitals.

When he began to feel her wetness in his hand, he slowly withdrew his fingers, pulling back a moment to help her pull her trousers down, allowing him access to her already glistening sex.

At first, his kisses were light and uncertain, circling around her pubic bone and her outer lips, but as he grew bolder, he began to open her a little more, experimentally sucking on her inner lips and sending his tongue as far into her vagina as it would go, lapping tenderly at her fluids.

Kili began to gasp and moan softly as she felt her brother taste her, luxuriating over every inch as if she were some rare delicacy he might not be allowed to taste ever again. Already she could feel her walls growing wet…and he hadn't even _touched_ her clit yet. What would happen when he-

"Oh, Mahal!" she cried out suddenly, head falling back in pleasure when she felt his tongue finally join with her clit, melding against the already pulsing bundle. She could feel him smiling against her as her pleasure slowly mounted within her body. He was enjoying this, too. He _liked_ making her feel good. Granted, he was not nearly as skilled with his mouth as Tauriel was, but it still didn't take him long to make her come, crying out softly as she gripped his head gently between her thighs, face nestled in the hot wetness of her vulva.

He stayed at her sex for quite some time, and she could feel him licking her, paying gentle worship at her entrance. When he finally looked up at her again, his chin and facial hair both glistened with her fluids.

"How was it?" he asked her, sounding a little nervous. Smiling, she reached down to tangle her fingers in his braids.

"That was wonderful. Thank you, Urzudel."

When Fili moved up to press his lips against hers, Kili finally thought she was beginning to understand the difference between Fili and Tauriel. While Tauriel had certainly given her some of the greatest and most intense pleasures she'd ever felt…there had also been something cold about her…something manipulative and calculating. She had pleasured her, yes…but she hadn't cared for her. Fili was gentle…and even if he wasn't as skilled, she could feel his love for her in the way he touched her, in the way he was eager to bring her pleasure. Fili was the one she loved…and he could certainly _learn_ to be just as skilled as Tauriel was.

"Was there more?" Fili asked her, cradling her close against his chest as he crouched above her. Again, she could tell he was trying not to sound too eager. She smiled as she nuzzled her face against his chest.

"Yes…a lot more…but it's difficult to explain. I'd have to guide you."

"Then be my guide, lovely Sister. Show me the ways of your body," he encouraged, kissing her neck. "I want to learn."

Sitting back against the bars, Kili drew one of his hands up to her chest, guiding it along the outline of her bosom. Fili breathed in sharply when she allowed him to fondle her through the rough fabric of her tunic.

"I love this," he said softly, reverently. "Being able to see them…to see the beauty of you."

"Well…you might be able to see them more often now," she said, drawing his other hand up under her tunic and allowing him to feel the soft, bare skin of her boobs. After he had spent several minutes gently rubbing them and kissing them through the fabric, Kili slowly guided a hand down to her exposed sex, laying it upon the heat of her.

"Rub…rub my clit," she requested, keeping her hand on top of his. He quickly complied, pressing a single finger to her pressure point and beginning to massage it. Kili just lay there for several moments, enjoying the feel of it, feeling the tendrils of _want_ slowly snake up her body, pin-pricking at her nipples.

"Hngh…put…put your mouth…to my breasts. Suck me, Nadadel," she continued to instruct, loving the feel of the cool air against her belly as Fili slowly lifted her tunic up, baring her breasts. Then he laid his head down, pillowed against one breast as he sucked at the nipple, tongue swirling around the sensitive nub…and all the while, his other hand remained at her clitoris, gently rubbing, drawing out further wetness. After a time, she tightened her grip on his hand, signaling him to stop. Then she began to guide his fingers further into her vulva…up into her vagina. With both sets of fingers stretching her entrance, she guided his fingers up to the wall of spongy, sensitive tissue Tauriel had shown her. Fili groaned at the softer feeling beneath his fingertips. It was a place inside of her he'd never known about…never stimulated with his cock when he thrust inside of her.

"What is it?" he asked her as she guided his fingers along the inner wall, showing him how to correctly stimulate it with gentle thrusting motions.

"Don't…don't know. But what she did…I…I've never come so hard in my life," she panted, beginning to feel the thrumming of pleasure in her body as he began to take over the motions. Slowly, she withdrew her hand.

"Well…we'll just have to put that from your mind, won't we," Fili said softly, thrusting a little bit harder against her, feeling her wetness beginning to soak his hand. Groaning, he leaned up to kiss her, feeling his own hardness strain at his trousers. He said nothing of it, though. What they were doing right now…this was about _Kili's_ pleasure, not his…and he could feel her coming closer as his movements became just a little harsher. She was beginning to writhe beneath him, her hips rolling subtly up against his hand.

"Ah…oh…oh, Fili. Fili, I want you to take me," she finally requested, opening her eyes to look at him.

"What…what do you mean?" he asked as he met her gaze, barely managing to keep himself from ceasing his own ministrations. "I can't…do this right…if I just take you."

"You can," she encouraged him. "Take me…take me from behind. She did it to me…with the hilt of one of her knives…and she hit it just right. You can do it with your prick. Now _take me,_ " she urged, pulling his hand completely away from her vulva, giving him a lustful stare before pulling herself out from between him and the bars. She got to all fours, proudly displaying her round backside to him. He imagined Tauriel had played with his sister's lovely, firm bottom as well, but he forced that thought from his mind, focusing on Kili instead. He could just barely glimpse her glistening sex between her legs.

"Put it in me," she ordered, hips beginning to roll lightly as she moaned loudly. Shuddering with barely restrained _need,_ Fili undid his belt and quickly exposed himself, positioning his dripping, hard cock at her entrance. Then, taking a firm hold of her hips, he began to push inside of her.

Fili didn't know at first if he'd hit the special spot, but when his baby sister began to cry out rather wantonly, he guessed that he had. As he pushed even deeper, he began to feel the softness of it against the tip of his cock, embracing him…just as _Kili_ embraced _him._

"Harder," she pleaded softly, hips rolling back against him. "Oh, Fili, please… _harder!_ "

He quickly obeyed, thrusting even harder, feeling her beginning to tighten around him. Soon…soon…

"Oh, Mahal…oh, Mahal…oh, Fili…my Fili," she cried out with each new thrust, her body already aflame with each new sensation. To feel the heat and fullness of her brother's cock inside of her…it was pure heaven. The cold, unyielding feel of the hilt of Tauriel's dagger fucking into her utterly paled in comparison. She was just on the edge…so close…so close…

"Oh…oh…oh… _oh, sweet Maker!_ " she cried out just on the verge of her orgasm…then she was screaming, spilling over the edge as the climax had its way with her body, igniting the blazing fire into white hot incandescence. Her body was completely consumed by light and heat…and when he heard the joy in her voice, Fili was also consumed. He plunged as deep inside of her as he could, his swollen tip flush against her cervix…the gateway to her womb.

"K- _Kili!_ " he cried out, nearly collapsing as he burst, releasing his seed inside of her. They both rocked together for several more intense minutes, riding out the waves of the orgasm. When they finally collapsed to the floor, both spent and sated, they curled up together, still breathing hard and sharing tender kisses. Neither cared any longer if the others could hear them, for they most certainly could. They were either just trying to tune it out or getting off to it themselves, which had the pair of sibling-lovers smiling in impish ways. Fili, though, was still a little nervous.

"So…was that…was it good?" he asked her, looking into her eyes. An odd smile twisted her lips as she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you joking, Sanazyung? That was _beautiful._ I saw the stars. No elf could do better. Thank you…for doing this for me," she said, snuggling a little closer against his chest. Fili smiled, eyes wet with tears of joy as he stroked her soft hair.

"You're welcome, my love. I imagine there's…even more to be discovered about your body," he suggested tentatively.

"There is," she said, eyes slipping closed. "But for this night, I am content…and in love…so very much in love. We'll explore more once the mountain is ours again."

"As you wish, my queen…my Sannamad," he said tenderly as he kissed the top of her head.

Bilbo came to their rescue not long after, and if, in those few fleeting moments of rest, Kili forgot to mention that she hadn't been taking her herbs since Rivendell…since the last time they'd had sex…and that she might be fertile now, what of it? If anything had come of their lovemaking, if Fili really had put a baby inside of her…as she'd only recently begun to hope…then it almost certainly wouldn't come to light until after the fighting was over. Then, with their victory in hand, she would be able to go to her brother, lay her bow and arrows at his feet, and tell him that she would have to lay down her arms for a time…for in a year's time, she would give birth to their child. Then Fili would sweep her into his arms and kiss her because he was so happy. Certainly, he would scold her for going into battle, but that wouldn't last long. They would announce their news to all the rest and they would be happy for them, too. Kili knew they needed a son, a prince to raise as the next heir to the line of Durin, and she knew it was more _likely_ that she would bear Fili a son, but she had always secretly hoped for a daughter…a little girl with her dark hair and Fili's dazzling blue eyes…perhaps his ears, as well…a daughter she could raise to be strong…to never fear or be ashamed of any part of herself, as her mother had been.

Silently, as her heart wished for a child, wished so desperately that she had become pregnant, that Fili's seed had taken root…she also thanked Tauriel. For even if the elf maid had broken something in her soul this night…she had also given her something precious, as well: a love of her own body…a pride in herself that could never be taken away…that would only grow stronger each time Fili made love to her…each time she protected him from danger…and each time she felt their child stir within her. Whether the babe was a boy or a girl, she would raise the child with both the strength and the love that had been given to her. Even if it wasn't in the way Tauriel had planned, Kili would never forget her time in Mirkwood.


End file.
